A Little Too Gay
by KattyBorz
Summary: Just random fun. James' little sister knows more than she's supposed to. Rated M just to be sure. Slash Kames!


**Okay I came up with this idea randomly. Yeah I don't even know. Rated M just in case. =^.^=**

**Owner: Not Big Time Rush (I love how creative people are being with these disclaimers now. It makey me smile)**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, Nat!" My brother freaked while pacing. "What am I going to do? I know that we talked about this but I'm nervous!"<p>

"James!" I yelled. He stopped his pacing, giving the rug a chance to heal from the soon to be rut. "Relax, you guys have been planning this for weeks! You're getting nervous now?"

"Yes, I'm getting nervous now!" James whined in frustration. "God, what if I do something wrong and we break up?"

"James that could never happen."

"Easy for you to say!"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look at you! You're gorgeous! Well, duh, I mean you're my sister and we Diamonds are fucking sexy, but you have even me beat!" His pitched rose an octave or two. "You're long beautiful hair, and those killer hazel eyes…and that body! Sis, I know it sounds wrong but you're a babe! I'd even go out with you!"

"It's a good thing that I know you don't swing that way, bud." I laughed.

"Seriously though, what if we break up because I suck."

"I hope you suck." I winked at him. He blushed and groaned.

"Really?" I only nodded. "But what if I suck at sucking? And he dumps me?"

"James…"

"Or worse…we never talk again…" His eyes were as big as dinner plates. He was beginning to over think things as usual. That poor rug will never be the same again.

"James…"

"Or worser! We can't even look at each other!"

"JAMES!"

"What?" He halted his pacing again.

"There's nothing to be afraid of!" I paused thinking about something that he said. "Wait did you seriously say worser?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"That's not even a word." I laughed at my crazy friend. "James, you'll be fine! You guys have been together for a year. You love him, and he loves you."

"You're right, I can do this!" James then left my room with his confidence and alter ego back to normal…well normal for James.

The next morning, Kendall and James stumble ungraciously into our midst. They both had crazy sex hair and huge grins. I looked up from the book I was reading on the couch (Logan left it last night); I couldn't help but smile. Those two have been the most adorable couple in the world. I, being the sister of James, had a crush on Kendall throughout elementary school. But once they both confided in me, separately of course, that they both were bi and liked each other, my plan began to form. I just had to wait for them to get a little bit more confident. With James, no problem. Kendall on the other hand? That boy waited until he almost lost James to get him. It's funny how clichés work.

"I see that you guys had fun." I giggled.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. For once, his sixth sense wasn't working. Either that or it was concentrated on whatever was making him walk funny.

"James, you have major sex hair."

"WHAT?" He let go of Kendall's hand and ran into the bathroom. A high pitched squeal made Kendall and I hunch over in laughter. "Kendall! I thought I told you not the hair!"

"Sorry, babe!" Kendall called breathlessly trying to recover from his laughter.

"I better make sure he doesn't kill it with products." I stood and threw the book away.

When I reached the bathroom, James was trying desperately to tame his tumbleweed. I giggled.

"I can't believe he did this." He growled.

"Jamie, it could've been worse." I told him. He stopped all motions to fix his hair to glare at me.

"How?" He asked in his over dramatic tone. "How could it be worse?"

"Did you have any fun last night?" I asked seriously.

James' face lit up. "I had a ton of fun!" He turned to face me fully. "He's so experienced! He knew how to do all the right things! I mean he kept hitting this spot…"

"Okay!" I laughed holding my hands up in defense. "TMI!"

"You don't even know the half of it!" James continued on. "The things he can do with his tongue. I mean, he like…" He then proceeded to demonstrate. He looked so funny trying to imitate Kendall's seducing actions without assistance.

"James, that's a little too much." I said, all laughter leaving my features.

"No, too much is having Kendall's big dick up your…"

"OKAY!" I yelled blushing. Little sisters should not know these things about their brothers. "You know I'm not homophobic but that's a little too gay for me to handle! Not to mention I don't tell you about my sexual hookups!"

"You have sexual hookups?" James asked pissed.

"So, about Kendall's dick…"

* * *

><p><strong>So complete random fluff and slash. It was my first, but not from the point of view many people enjoy...yeah...so Reviews por favor?<strong>


End file.
